Lost
by Addiegirl
Summary: Be easy on me it's only my first story!!!!!


-------------------------------------------------  
Microsoft Windows 98 README  
for Frequently Asked Questions  
April 1998   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(c) Copyright Microsoft Corporation, 1998  
  
  
This document provides complementary or late-breaking   
information to supplement the Microsoft Windows 98   
documentation.  
  
------------------------  
HOW TO USE THIS DOCUMENT  
------------------------  
  
To view FAQ.txt on-screen in Notepad, maximize   
the Notepad window.  
  
To print FAQ.txt, open it in Notepad or another   
word processor, and then on the File menu, click Print.  
  
NOTE: Some of the information in this document applies   
only to the Windows 98 Upgrade. If Windows 98 was   
preinstalled on your computer, the upgrade-specific   
information may not apply.  
  
---------  
CONTENTS  
---------  
  
DISK COMPRESSION  
  
NETWORKING  
  
DESKTOP  
  
MODEMS  
  
FAT32  
  
MISCELLANEOUS  
-------------------------  
  
  
DISK COMPRESSION  
=================  
  
Q: Will Windows 98 work if I have compressed my hard drive   
using Stac Electronics Stacker software?  
  
Windows 98 is incompatible with Stacker 4.1 or earlier. You   
need to uninstall Stacker 4.1 or earlier before upgrading   
to Windows 98.  
  
Windows 98 supplies DriveSpace, a built-in disk compression   
utility that runs in protected mode. The advantages of   
DriveSpace are that compression is faster and that it is built   
into the operating system. See Windows 98 Help for more   
information on DriveSpace.  
  
  
NETWORKING  
==========  
  
Q: How do I set up my Windows 98 computer for a   
TCP/IP network?  
  
First, ask your system administrator whether your network   
is using a DHCP server to allocate IP addresses automatically   
or whether you have been assigned a specific IP address.   
After you have this information, follow these steps:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
and then double-click Network.  
  
2. Click Configuration, click Add, and then click Protocol.  
  
3. Click Add, click Microsoft, and then click TCP/IP.  
  
4. After TCP/IP is installed, double-click Network in Control   
Panel, click Configuration, and then click Properties.   
Configure your protocol per instructions from your system   
administrator.  
  
  
Q: How do I set up Netware support?  
  
There are several ways to access a Novell network through   
Windows 98.  
  
If you are using Novell Netware 3.x, or if you have bindery   
services enabled with 4.x, you can use the Microsoft Client   
for Netware:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel, and   
then double-click Network.  
  
2. Click Add, click Client, click Microsoft, and then click   
Microsoft Client for Netware.  
  
If you are using Novell Netware 4.x without bindery services   
enabled or want to connect to the server using NDS services,   
you can use Microsoft Services for NDS or Novell's Client 32:   
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel, and   
then double-click Network.  
  
2. Click Add, click Services, and then click Add.  
  
3. Click Microsoft, and then click Services for Network   
Directory Services.  
  
- OR -  
  
1. Run the Novell Client 32 Setup program.  
  
To load real-mode TSRs from your logon script, you must use   
the real-mode shell NETX or VLM, available from Novell. If   
you are using NDS services win Control Panel 4.X, you must   
install the VLM client.  
  
If you are using NETX, install the Novell Workstation   
Shell 3.x:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
and then double-click Network.  
  
2. Click Add, click Client, and then click Add.   
  
3. Click Novell. If you are using the VLM client, install   
the Novell Workstation Shell 4.x client.  
  
NOTE: You must have the proper version of the Windows support   
files from Novell to use either Workstation Shell option.  
  
  
Q: Why do the applications from my Novell server display   
the message "Incorrect MS-DOS version"?   
  
There are two possible reasons.   
  
Novell Netware login scripts can use a Netware login script   
variable, OSVersion, to track which version of MS-DOS the   
client is running. It then maps a drive to a directory on   
the Novell server that contains a copy of that version of   
MS-DOS. Your network administrator needs to ensure that such   
a process has been completed for Windows 98, which reports   
MS-DOS version 7.1.   
  
Check the SETVER table to determine which version of MS-DOS   
is being reported for the particular programs. You may need   
to modify the table to have the correct version reported to   
the system.  
  
  
Q: How do I set up Windows 98 with LANtastic 6.0?  
  
Windows 98 does not support 16-bit versions of Artisoft   
LANtastic. Uninstall your 16-bit version of LANtastic,   
and upgrade to the 32-bit clients before upgrading to   
Windows 98.  
  
  
DESKTOP  
========  
  
Q: How do I get animated cursors?  
  
Animated cursors require a Windows 98 display driver with   
a setting of 256 or more colors. Some very old display   
adapters do not support animated cursors. These include   
the ATI Ultra (mach8), some older Chips & Technologies,   
and XGA.  
  
  
MODEMS  
========  
  
Q: Setup didn't detect my modem. How do I install it?  
  
To install a modem in Windows 98, click Start, point to   
Settings, click Control Panel, and then double-click Modems.   
This action starts the Modem Installation wizard, which   
guides you through the installation of your modem.  
  
NOTE: This procedure is for internal or external modems.   
PC Card modems automatically install when inserted (requires   
protected-mode PC Card drivers).  
  
  
Q: My modem won't dial or connect. Why?  
  
If your modem is not set up correctly, communications   
features may not function correctly. The following   
procedures help you verify the correct operation of   
your modem and Windows 98 communications.  
  
Because some communications programs designed for   
Windows 3.1 install incompatible driver files, which   
may then cause COM ports and modems to stop working,   
first verify that the correct Windows 98 files are loaded.  
  
To verify that the required communications files   
are present:  
  
1. Verify the sizes and dates of the files Comm.drv   
and Serial.vxd in the System folder against the original   
versions from the Windows 98 CD or floppy disks.  
  
2. Confirm that the following lines are present in the   
System.ini file:  
  
[boot]  
Comm.drv=Comm.drv  
[386enh]  
device=*vcd  
  
3. To revert to the default communications drivers for   
Windows 98, select communications port entries in   
Device Manager.  
  
4. Run the Add New Hardware wizard in Control Panel to   
detect and install the Windows 98 drivers.  
  
NOTE: Windows 98 does not load the Serial.vxd driver in   
System.ini. Rather, Windows 98 loads it on demand through   
the registry. There is no corresponding file in Windows 98   
for the *vcd entry in System.ini. It is an internal file   
built into Vmm32.vxd.  
  
To verify the modem configuration:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
and then double-click Modems.  
  
2. Verify that the manufacturer and model for your modem   
are correct. If not, run the Install New Modem wizard   
to detect the modem and confirm the current registry   
configuration.  
  
If your current modem does not appear in the list of   
installed modems, click Add, and then select the   
appropriate modem.  
  
If the manufacturer and model are not correct and are   
not available from the list, select the Hayes-compatible   
option for Generic Modem driver (set to the maximum baud   
rate supported by your modem), and then click OK.  
  
3. Remove any other modem entries in the list to eliminate   
conflicts.  
  
To verify that the modem is enabled:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
double-click System, and then click Device Manager.  
  
2. Select your modem from the list, and then click Properties.  
  
3. Make sure the device is present, please use it, option is   
selected.  
  
To verify that the port is correct:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel, and   
then double-click Modems.  
  
2. Select your modem, and then click Properties.  
  
3. Click General, and then verify that the listed port is   
correct. If it is not, select the correct port, and then   
click OK.  
  
To determine whether the serial port I/O address and IRQ   
settings are correctly defined:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
and then double-click System.  
  
2. Click Device Manager, and then click Ports.  
  
3. Select a specific port, and then click Properties.  
  
4. Click Resources to display the current resource settings   
for that port. To find the correct settings, consult   
your modem documentation.  
  
5. In the Resources dialog box, check the Conflicting   
devices list to determine whether the modem is using   
resources in conflict with other devices.  
  
6. If the modem is in conflict with other devices, click   
Change Settings, and then click a configuration that   
does not have resource conflicts.  
  
NOTE: Do not use a modem on COM3 if there is a serial   
mouse or other device on COM1. Usually, COM1 and COM3   
ports use the same IRQ and cannot be used simultaneously   
on most computers. The same is true of the COM2 and COM4   
ports. If possible, change the COM3 and COM4 port to an   
IRQ setting that is not in conflict.   
  
Also, some display adapters have an address conflict   
with COM4 ports. To work around this conflict, use   
another COM port or replace your graphics adapters.  
  
To check the port settings:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
double-click Modems, click a modem, and then click   
Properties.  
  
2. Click Connection to check the current port settings   
such as baud rate, data bits, stop bits, and parity.   
  
3. Click Advanced to check error control and flow control.   
If you are using Windows 16-bit-based programs, turn   
off these advanced features.  
  
4. Verify the UART type.  
  
Data transmission problems may occur if your computer   
is performing other tasks during a file download. If   
problems or errors occur during transmission, try   
lowering the baud rate. Attempts to use baud rates   
greater than 9600 on computers equipped with 8250 or   
16450 UARTs will probably result in dropped characters.  
  
To check the modem baud rate:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, click Control Panel,   
and then double-click Modems.  
  
2. Select the modem, and then click Properties.  
  
3. Click General, and then set the baud rate to the   
correct speed. Slower modem speeds may work, especially   
if you're using an older computer.  
  
5. Click Only connect at this speed if it is not   
already selected.  
  
NOTE: If the host system you are calling cannot   
communicate at the initial baud rate, it may be able   
to communicate at a slower baud rate.  
  
TIP: To optimize communications performance, set   
the baud rate to a higher speed.  
  
To disable hardware flow control if your modem   
cable doesn't support it:  
  
1. In Control Panel, double-click Modems.  
  
2. Select the modem, and then click Properties.  
  
3. Click Connections, and then click Advanced.  
  
4. Make sure the Use flow control option is not selected.  
  
  
FAT32  
=====  
  
Q: Why can't I see my hard disk when I start my computer   
from a floppy disk?  
  
If your hard disk is a FAT32 partition and your Start-up   
floppy disk is not from Windows 95 version 4.00.950 B   
or later, Windows will not recognize the FAT32 drive.   
Update the system files on the Start-up floppy disk   
with the Windows 98 command. To do this, type the   
following at the MS-DOS command prompt:  
  
sys a:  
  
  
MISCELLANEOUS  
==============  
  
Q: Is NTFS supported by Windows 98?  
  
NTFS is not directly supported under Windows 98. NTFS   
volumes can be accessed only by Windows NT locally. If   
Windows 98 is installed on a computer already running   
Windows NT with an NTFS volume, it cannot access any   
information stored on the volume. However, Windows 98   
can access NTFS volumes across a network connection.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
